This invention relates in general to the construction of valves and in particular to a new use for a valve globe member which includes a spherical globe valve which is carried on an eccentric portion of a pivot pin and which may be eccentrically displaced in an intermediate spherical portion of a flow passage of the valve housing. An interengagement is provided with a resilient packing or seal in a closed position which may be also rotated on the eccentric pivot to either align or misalign the flow passage through the valve globe member with the flow passage through the housing.